Harry and Katie: The Price of a Second Chance
by ObsidianFlames387
Summary: HP AU: Harry Potter screwed it up, and I mean really screwed up. The world around him is slowly dying and he didn't even manage to win! Now him and his companion and love Katie must make one desperate act to try and set it all right. But the price to do that might be to steep to pay even for a couple that has nothing left. Rated M for Violence, Gore and implied Sexual Activities


**The Price of a Second Chance:**

Harry groaned as the car hit a bump in the road, causing him to wake up alert to any danger. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked over at the driver. Katie shot him an apologetic look before turning back to the mountain trail. He sighed in response and sat up. Sleep was going to be beyond him for the awhile.

Harry reached over for a nearby thermos and a pair styrofoam cup. The jeep continued to plow through the rough mountain terrain as the pair made their way to their destination. Harry smiled as he handed Katie a cup of the lukewarm bitter brew. She took it with a grateful smile as Harry poured himself one. He downed it in one go and shook his head from the bitterness.

"Ugh… this shit is so disgusting… wish we still had cream." Harry whined as he tossed back a second cup to jump start his brain.

Katie's face took on a bitter look as she also drank the foul substance, "Sorry Harry, but it's been a few days since we last even saw muggles. And with the way things are going now…" She sighed sadly.

Harry grimaced. "I know… I know… I fucked up… Hopefully Luna's plan works… I would hate to go down in history as the man who destroyed the world..."

"Harry… we've been over this. Even Luna agreed that if you hadn't done what you did that Dumbledore would have destroyed not only the muggle parliament… But gone on to be even worse than Voldemort!" Katie fired back at him.

"Luna doesn't know that! I still could have stopped Dumbledore without needing to pull from three of the seven major ley lines!" Harry shouted as he growled loudly.

"Harry… Dumbledore was using blood magic… Blood Magic! The most foul magic out there!" Katie sent back, in little mood to put up with this temper tantrum again. "He killed nearly the entirety of magical Britain in his bid for godhood! He had the combined power of an entire country added to his already enormous power. You needed to draw from the ley lines to save us from him. You couldn't have known that Voldemort would have possessed you to try and steal it all for himself!"

"I know love!" Harry growled out as he ran his hand through his hair, thankful for the breezy mountain air. "It doesn't change the fact that the planet is literally dying around us. I saved us from one horrid fate, only to trap us on a planet that is wasting away. And there isn't a damn thing we can do to stop this! We're out here in one of the last places with enough magic to sustain life."

"I know Harry…" Katie said biting her lip. "But Harry… we have to try Luna's plan… if Luna and my calculations are correct, and even you agreed with them, we only have little more than five more years before the remaining four ley lines strain too much and break. Then... "

"Then the end of all will finally come…" Harry supplied grimly. "How much farther..?"

'We're almost to the top… baring the magic I placed on the jeep giving out, we should be there by daybreak." Katie replied as she gave the car a little pat.

Harry smirked, the jeep was a brilliant bit of spell and runic work from Katie mixed with a little bit of alchemical work from Harry to replace all the fluids with alternatives that allowed their jeep to continue to run without the need for fuel or repair. Soon, the two would be able to right the wrongs and, if all goes well, get a second chance at a real life.

* * *

With the world dying, nearly all the muggle countries began fighting amongst themselves for control over the quickly dwindling resources. Magicals fled in terror to wherever they could. Fear driving everyone to desperation.

It was only with the continued help of the few remaining Unspeakables in Britain and a little ingenuity from Luna that had allow Harry and Katie to be teleported using the chaotic energies still remaining to send them to Peru. Harry tried to send Luna and Katie, but Luna shook her head. It was clear that there was only enough power to send two people using the teleportation beacon. Harry still had a massive power boost from the remaining energies and he would need Katie to keep him balanced if the plan succeeded. Luna's sad smile as the two teleported out still haunted him to this day.

The teleportation spell had worked… sort of. Instead of ending up in Peru near Machu Picchu, which was the last major point known to magicals that could be used to talk with the greater deities, they ended up somewhere in the United States in some place called Kansas. Harry really hated what they did to the poor couple on the farm when they had to 'appropriate' their jeep. Harry grimaced as he remembered saying that this had been done for 'The Greater Good' of the world as a whole. Even reflecting on this still brought bile to his mouth.

Luck was with them, it took the muggle world one week to understand the gravity of what happened in London. This gave the couple a decent head start before the wars broke out. The world was now thrown in chaos and Harry knew where the real blame of it all lay… at his feet.

The two traveled as muggles and were lucky to be in South America by the time the wars started. They got everything they needed as they needed. They held nothing back, from petty theft to magical memory charms. The two had done anything and everything they could to get to Peru. Harry hated every single disgusting act he had to perform so that they could make it this far. They had managed not to kill anyone, but it had been a close thing multiple times. If it wasn't for Katie, Harry might not been able to make it.

Katie... this girl had followed him unflinchingly though out everything in his life. She never questioned his role in the world. Ever since they joined the quidditch team together. They grew close, but Harry's friends took much of his time. It wasn't until his second year that Harry and Katie grew to become more of a couple. Then the insanityof with his third year led Harry to finding his other good friend Luna. The three became closer than the original golden trio. Then... the manipulations began to occur. Harry nearly vomited as he remembered the fiasco of his fourth year, the less remembered about it the better. The three manage to overcome it all by the end of his fifth year, and set off together with the help of the Department of Mysteries to try and stop Dumbledore and Voldemort... that was nearly ten years ago.

It was almost done now, Harry let out a sigh of relief as the empty Ancient city came into view. Most everyone was wrapped up in the madness that was happening around them, leaving most tourist attractions devoid of all life. The two stopped as the jeep came up into the city. Harry climbed out and fell to his knees and cried. It was almost over…

No, Harry thought to himself. This is merely the end of this story… but it's also the start of the next one. There would be nothing left to chance this time. No more blindly following a bearded bastard or letting some puppet master control him. No more potions used to bind him to someone else and take him from the one he truly loved. No crazed lunatics out for his blood based on some vague prophecy. No insane leader out to become the next "God of the Light". That one still made him laugh, even if it was a pained laugh.

"Harry… I'm going to sleep for a bit, do you think you can start the runic work yourself?" Katie said look at him wearily. "Or will you need my help."

"Go ahead and sleep my love," Harry said, giving her a warm, heart-lifting smile that he reserved only for her. "Go sleep Katie, I'll join you after clearing a bit of area to work with and get us started before joining you. It's been a trying two weeks."

Katie snorted at that. "Try for a more accurate trying two years love. We've been on the run from the two 'supposed' Light and Dark sides for so long… I'm so tired Harry... if it wasn't for the Unspeakables, I'd believe that we would have truly been alone to fight that war."

Harry smiled at her softly. A soft hug was shared than he shooed her to bed, "We'll be done here soon." He pulled out his 'current' wand from its holster. The Deathstick may be the most powerful wand in the world, but he would have given it up with ease to have his wand back. He sighed at the cold but powerful feeling in his hand and began his trek up to the Sun Temple.

Harry worked his magic and, through a series of spells, he cleared the area of dust and dirt. Repairing all the damage and preparing it for the work ahead. A tired sigh escaped his lips and he nodded to himself, semi-proud of his work. A quick summoning charm and Harry pulled his tools out, as well as a few flasks, his hand rubbed against a rock in one of the pouches and he pulled it out without thinking about. His mood soured immediately at the sight of it.

He glared at the hated stone in his pouch, the philosopher's stone glinted back at him. One might have wondered, as Harry had, at the stone's creation. This was not the one that he had saved all those years ago in his first year though the process of its creation was the same as he had come to fine out. This was the one Dumbledore created with his foul blood magic!

The philosopher's stone does not extend one's life. It stole life from another to extend your own. It required the sacrifice of human life to steal the last of it and wrap in the stones package. The red color came from the blood of it's victims. The vile stone collects the energy of the potential life that the sacrifices would have and store it inside the small stone. Ready for use from any being willing to use it.

This stone was created on Harry's last day at Hogwarts… from the life of almost all the students there, even Dumbledore's puppets weren't spared from his treachery. Harry felt blessed that Katie Bell, Luna Lovegood, and himself were at the Department of Mysteries when it had happened. But the event led to Dumbledore launching into his own insane campaign against Britain upon the stones creation, back by insane zealots and potion addled beings.

Harry gave the stone one last glare before pocketing the infernal object. He cleared his mind before pulling out some parchment and beginning the first step in the carving. He sighed as he checked the parchment Luna gave him before giving up. This was going to be a multi-day venture and he was going to need some real sleep before he started it. He sighed wearily and headed back to the muggle tent that housed his sleeping lover.

* * *

Harry woke up with a light smile on his face. The feeling of Katie's warm body next to his always helped dispel all his nightmares. He kissed her on the neck, over and over. A soft moan escaped her lips much to his happiness. Katie twisted around in the sleep bag and pushed herself onto Harry, a playful glint in her eyes as she leaned down on top of him and snogged him for all he was worth.

Snogging lead to more intimate play, which lead to much more fun play and when the two were finally sated and ready to leave each other's embrace, it was well past sunset and the darkness had nearly covered the sky. The two headed outside and stood up to stare out toward the mountains and sighed happily as they held hands. The mountain's had been so quiet and so empty. It had been days since either had seen another human, muggle or magical, though Harry would not trade anyone else to be here with him now.

"I love you Katie," He said as Harry turned to face her, still naked as the day he was born.

She smiled back, her own self clad in nothing. "I love you too Harry."

They were wide awake and ready to go.

With that, the two dressed and worked. A few well-placed _Lumos Maximus_ spells and Katie had their work area lit up as bright as day. She smirked at his starting work and he just shot her a look before pulling out the parchment. With another series of spells they manage to replicate Luna's work across the sun temple, marking out each rune and carving. They sighed at the literal room full of work to do and began their work. Carving and cutting out each and every rune in the stone and dirt.

It had taken the couple much longer than they had anticipated, even with the two working every minute they could without dropping from exhaustion or hunger, still it had taken them near a week and a half for them to complete their task. Their meager supplies had all but diminished as the two checked and doubled checked to make sure every single rune was perfectly set and placed. A tired Katie confirmed it was done a little before sun up of the last night. The two headed down to their tent and shared their last night together in the arms of their lover, both too exhausted for anything more than cuddles.

The next day they awoke and dressed. Harry pulled out a pair of potions of his own design and handed one over to Katie. The potion was a magical amplification potion. It would allow Katie and Harry to draw on all the magic their bodies would create of the next week for one day, at the cost of that week's worth of magic.

When Harry had tested the potion while on the run, it had drained him so much that Harry's core had only enough Magic to sustain him. He couldn't even walk. It was then that the trio began to travel like muggles, it seemed the only way to stay out of the reach of their enemies and allow Harry to move. They adopted a car from that point, Wizards' seemed unable to track them when they moved in such a fashion.

There was no need to worry. They were the only ones here, and didn't plan to be around much longer if it worked. The two drank the potion after knocking the glasses together in a toast.

"To Luna," Harry said solemnly as the potion went down his throat. He felt little difference at first, but then he felt energy overflow from his body and began to exude a crimson aura. A look at Katie saw her purple aura drawing out. A nod from her and Harry placed the accursed philosopher's stone into a small circle designed for a sacrifice and the two began to chant.

The chant was an ancient Latin song that the two sang in a duet with each other, when one finish their like the other would pick up with the next. The two circled the room slowly, always keeping each other 180 degrees opposite of the other. The runes on the ground near Harry glowed crimson as Katie's glowed purple. Soon as the two passed where the other started, the colors began to meet and shift to glow a bright white. The ritual continued as both continued moving, 100% in sync with the other as the runes began to glow and cover the entire room as the mountain began to shake with the thrum of magical energy. It was a struggle to stay in sync but the two finished the movement and chant together, ending right where they had started.

The room shook and struggle as the ritual struggle to finish, the stone glowed white hot and began to melt, a substance the same color and consistency of blood flowed out and warp itself till if flowed like a stream around the room. Harry and Katie pointed their wands at each and stared at the other's eyes.

This was the hardest part, they had to kill each other, as the ritual was designed only for the spirit, and not for the body. Katie began to cry as had Harry, both eventually whispered the accursed words, each drawing upon the desperation to escape and their hatred of Dumbledore and Voldemort to fuel the spell.

" _Avada Kedavra"_

In a flash of green light, the spell flung just past each other, colliding with the two people and in a horrid wretch, the building flashed bright brilliant white and sickly green and exploded outward with enough force to shatter the mountain. With that, the two magicals were no more.

* * *

Harry groaned in pain as he stood. The area resembled platform nine and three quarters. Nearby came a whimper and pained moan. Harry grunted as he got to his feet and rushed over to the fallen form. Katie lay there in pain and anguish, tears streaking her beautiful face as Harry helped her to her feet. She leaned heavily against him as both looked aroun

"Where are we Harry..?" Katie questioned as she continue to shake in his arms. Harry too, was at a loss for where they were. He really had no idea what was going on.

A cold voice range out from everywhere and nowhere, sending shivers down the two. "You are at the crossroads of death, waiting for my judgment."

"Who are you!" Harry said with as much courage as he could muster. He reached blindly for his wand, only to find it not there.

"I am all that is, and all that can ever be. I am the ending of beginnings, and the beginning of endings. I am that which many have come to fear, and have also worshipped with love. I am Life," came the disembodied voice.

"Life…" came Katie's voice.

"Yes… now tell me young ones. Why did you do it?" Life asked.

Harry couldn't tell if the voice was mad... or angry... or sad... or anything at all. Harry gulped and the two stood as best they could, their 'bodies' appeared battered and bruised. Harry groaned as he struggled with what to say, he felt that the truth was his best bet.

"We did it to save the world from a fate it did not deserve. To stop that which should not come to past." Harry said into the space. "The ritual… it was supposed to send us back in time, to correct the timeline."

The voice was silent, as if waiting for something more. Harry was confused, he couldn't think of what else to say.

Katie's voice came soon, "I did it to give Harry a second chance at the life he deserved. This life that he lived was not one of his choosing, but forced on him by others. It was not right for him to be forced to live as he did."

"Many others live hard lives that are not of their control. Why should he be different?" Came the still neutral and cold voice of Life.

"Because… because I don't know. But I feel in my heart that this wasn't right." Katie said in response. "This was not the life that was meant for Harry." Harry stayed quiet, shocked at Katie's answers.

"You are correct young one, though not for the reasons you think," Life said. "This child had his life altered by Fate long before the men you are thinking of entered his life. His soul has been destined to destroy that which would end all things. The fact that his fate was twisted by Death, as well as his mistress Destruction, to be something beyond Fate's desire caused your timeline to end many eons before it was meant too."

Harry was at a loss, as was Katie. The two clutched at each other for all they were worth. Did all of this meant nothing? "What can we do?"

"I stand as the one above all that is, above Death and Fate. I am all that can and will be. Many other timelines exist, but this one is to end in 1500 of your days. When that day comes, the entity you know as Magic will cease to exist in your world. With it, will come your planet's destruction." Life replied.

"There are many timelines, each as same as they are different. Some timelines you two end up together, others you end up with another. Sometimes you win the wars, others you lose. Some timelines neither of you ever even exist in. And others are comprised entirely of nonsense and completely alien concepts." Life continued.

"For you two I will give a choice. There is an infinite number of worlds at there. However they all move in one direction. Each choice splitting another off. There is a timeline that will be reaching the point when you, Harry, are to begin heading to Hogwarts in your first year. That Harry is about to board the train. This timeline is similar to yours in many ways, such as the plans of one Albus Dumbledore to control your life and movements, and Thomas Riddle is out as a spirit trying to recreate his body."

"The world follows many similar rules but there are differences. For instance, this world is not made up of magical ley lines in the same sense as your world, but instead is one massive realm of mana with fonts of magical fountains that overlay known as ley lines. Nothing in this world is 100% the same as your own."

"I can send your spirits, both of them, to this timeline at the same time. The timeline shall split at this point as all timeline split, and you will live in your own timeline. But there is a price for this."

"Your other choice is to return to the your realm. There you will live until such time as the world ends with no memory of this happening and the idea that your ritual had failed. You will live in peace and calm in the area you know as Peru for the rest of your days until all life in that realm begins to crumble and die. You will then move on to the afterlife to live as spirits together in peace and harmony" Life explained.

"The choice… is yours." Life said.

Harry and Katie stared at each other, each talking about it. They had done all they could, already fought a war against the Light and Darkness. They could relax in peace with no one to bother them. But they each knew that neither would do it, neither would give up on the chance to start again and live the life that was meant for them.

"What is it that would be sacrificed?" Harry asked the being known as Life.

"Instead of 1500 days of magic left, your former timeline would see their timeline accelerated to the point of no return. Magic would be wiped out and all life soon after would be snuffed out. Your friend Luna Lovegood, would die so that you, yourself, could live."

Harry's eyes widen, with the wars going on Harry had thought that Luna had died, but now knowing that she was alive…

"Is there no way to bring her with us?" Katie asked desperately.

Silence answered for a while, Harry crossed his fingers in desperate hope.

"No," Life said in reply. "You have already asked far more than should be offered. If not for circumstance, I would not allow either of you to continue. As it stands, you will already be on a timer when you arrive."

"Timer?" Harry said.

"Yes, your fate in the timeline you are leaving has not been completed. As it stands now…" Images began to play before Harry's eyes, a desperate Luna Lovegood in the grey robes of an Unspeakable, casting multi-color spells at a snakelike Voldemort. Harry's eyes widen, how could he have forgotten about this abomination. He knew the real answer, Dumbledore. Voldemort's laughter echoing around the areaas he proclaims to all the death of Harry Potter. Harry held tears in his eyes as Luna made her final stand against the Darkness.

"We'll do it…" The words left Harry's mouth. "I will go to this timeline and kill the Tom Riddle there… if you can do one thing for me."

Life waited for Harry's request. "Let me save Luna… let me save her, and say good bye."

"Very well," Life said. "I will open a portal using the remaining magic of that you and Miss Bell had from your timeline here to send you back for exactly ten minutes. You will arrive in this place exactly as you left it. But again it will only be enough for ten minutes and you will be left a short distance from the battlefield." Harry nodded to the empty space and pulled away from Katie, squaring his shoulders and giving her a wink. He could do this.

"Go now," A portal opened before them as Katie shivered and watched Harry run in after giving her a kiss. "You have ten minutes to kill him and say goodbye."

"Say goodbye for me too Harry," Katie said as Harry ran with renewed vigor.

* * *

Harry raced through debris and around fire towards the voices of a scared Luna and the cackling laughter of Voldemort. The area appeared as a hellscape, with bodies littering the streets and fires licking at rundown crumbling beings. Was this the same London he left two weeks ago?

Harry rounded the corner just as Voldemort cursed Luna with an emerald looking curse. Harry yelled out in fear as Luna hit the ground, her body unmoving as Voldemort turned to face Harry, a look of shock placed on his face. Voldemort's eyes wide with fear.

Harry felt his rage come forward as the girl who was his sister in all but blood fell to the ground. Harry felt his wand go from cold to white-hot as he sent a stream of Bone-Destroying curses, Reductos and even Killing Curses at Tom. Voldemort barely dodged and shielded the onslaught of spells being cast at him. The strength and intensity of each spell shattering every shield and defense as the accursed "Boy-Who-Lived" sent wave after wave of spells at him.

A rock shift ever so slight under his foot causing him to trip. Voldemort fell and tried to hold up his spells under the overwhelming apocalypse of spells sent at him. He never stood a chance. When the shield fell for the last time, the volley of spells destroyed Tom Riddle, leaving little more than ash and blood.

Harry stood there, panting heavily. His eyes blazing with magical energy as his magic sang from the need to be used. A soft coughing reaching his ears. He looked for the source and saw Luna struggling slightly to sit up. Harry raced over to the form of the girl that had become one of his closest friends.

Luna lay on the rocks and dirt, blood dripping from her nose and ears, her eyes dim as life drained from her body. She smiled as Harry lifted her and placed her on his lap. She reached up and stroke his face as she had done many times before.

"You came back for me…" A bloody smile gracing Luna's increasingly pale face. "I feel that my time is growing short though… Did it work?"

"It did Luna…" Harry said as he wiped the blood off her face as best as he could. Tears began to make their way down her face. "But…"

"Shh… Harry I know… I always knew…" Luna gently stroked his face as tears dripped from Harry onto Luna. "Don't worry Harry… Go be with Katie… Go have the life that you deserve… One day, I shall be reborn and be able to have my own life… But you have a chance for more... I know it hurts Harry... but please go on and live. Go live for me... and Katie... and for the life you truly should have..."

"I love you Luna... It's too much... I can't - We can't go on without you..." Harry said at Luna, her hand slowly dropping to her side.

"I love you Harry... just as I have grown to love Katie... and it's with that love that I ask... no beg of you... please Harry, please accept it's offer... there is nothing left now... nothing more that can be done here... I..." Luna gulped painfully and cough blood onto Harry's robes. "I have no regrets..."

Harry didn't know what to say, he had no idea what to do. He held onto her as she died in his, listening as she softly hummed and tried to comfort him. Harry just held her as the world around him faded and disappeared.

* * *

Harry awoke to the feeling of someone holding him. He groaned as he tried to stand up, causing the figure to help him.

"Harry…" came the voice of Katie Bell, "I… I'm so sorry… I saw everything… She… Luna died for us…"

"She was truly selfless," Harry sighed, shaking in Katie's grip. "She was too good for this life."

Life pondered this phrase, and of the life of the young whimsical girl, before speaking. "Indeed, which is why she shall be reborn in the new timeline. She will not have the memories, but she will have the spirit of your friend. This is my gift to her and to you. Go now, to your new journey. I look forward to watching how you too will face your peril."

"What… what do I have to do Life? You said I had a task, is it the same as before?" Harry said shakily.

"Yes and no." Life said, "You both have 1500 days to destroy the soul jars of your new timeline's Tom Riddle. That is your first task."

Harry nodded as he stood to his full height, Katie smiling as she took his hand. "You both also share in a new destiny. One that will be the price given for the rebirth of your friend's soul."

"Whatever it is, we'll do it," They both said in unison.

"Good, you shall find out on after you have conquered Tom Riddle what this second destiny is." A portal appeared before the two, they walked hand in hand towards it. "Know that this timeline shall be unfettered from the touch of any being aside from myself. And that you will be given free will over yourselves, as will all those around you."

The two crossed the barrier together, ready to face the world that awaited them.

* * *

A/N:

Sooooooooooooo... this is a one-shot based on an Idea that I've had for about a week now that was disrupting my work flow for Mistress Granger. To put it in perspective a bit, Mistress Granger is sitting at a hefty 6kish words since about friday. And would probably be going up tonight, if this idea hadn't crossed my mind first.

In this AU Harry is about 25, making Katie 26ish and Luna 24ish. The idea is that after Harry's 5th year and the DoM fiasco (Which went differently with only Harry, Katie and Luna going and not the six) and returning to Dumbledore succumbing to madness. The trio escape into Scotland with Dumbledore's follower on their heels. With no where to go, and an entire nation out for blood, They make the decision to try and flee. Eventually the DoM get in touch with them as they tried to escape from Voldemort in some small city in Wales and induct them into their organization which has gone underground.

The war basically had four sides, Dumbledore's army of Light, Voldemort's Death Eater army, the remaining fragments Ministry of Magic which fell very early to Voldemort's faction, and the Unspeakables, who were backing Harry's quest to destroy both the Dark and Light Lords. With the help of forbidden magic that the unspeakables had access to Harry was able to tap into the major ley lines and kill Dumbledore just before he attained "godhood". Voldemort took this time to strike at Harry cause him to strain to continue control and ended up severing the lines in his attempt to stop Voldemort.

After that it was a mad dash as the world was basically beginning to die, by the time of Harry and Katie's teleportation most of the UK's countryside had become desert and the buildings where literally beginning to crumble on themselves. To keep it brief, the waters became sludge like and polluted, the lands began to turn to deserts and supplies such as oil, food and fresh water were disappearing fast. This led everyone to begin freaking out. In a desperate bid, Luna came up with a plan to send Harry and Katie back in time to try and correct the past and save the world from it's doom.

So I have two problems with this idea:

First... I REALLY FUCKING HATE TIME TRAVEL! Just check my page and you'll see that I hate it. But... I'm not 100% adverse to Multiverse theory. So I invented my own interpretation of it. And I must admit I sort of like it, as well as the idea of having to trade of something to do it. The idea once a timeline is created, it continues on in a straight line. Using the Futurama idea, eventually the world will reset, but it's a bit different each time. But I don't know how I want to continue with or do the actual time travel.

The Second is that I feel that I didn't do Katie Bell justice, this would develop later in an actual story I might do after the first 'books' of BotS and MG are done. But as of right now, you could literally replace the word Katie with almost any other non-MC girl and get the same result. Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis, Susan Bones, literally anyone else and it would have the same effect. (Note: During my redrafting of this, I added and changed a few minor details to spin the tail a bit more... cleanly. I took the time to add a small paragraph on how Harry, Katie and Luna became friends, which fixed this problem a tiny bit. It's still easy to replace Katie with someone else just takes some more time with a bit of editing now instead of just using replace. I still retained a bit of shadowing and non-disclosure to allow for the development of any other character in a way I or anyone else could. Such as, whether Ron or Hermione are actually good people, or pawns of Dumbledore, or out right hateful of Harry. Though new timeline can be different from your original interpretation. Read that as you will)

Fun part for was that writing Luna Lovegood's death scene part made me cry it. It's why I had Life change his mind about her, not for Harry or Katie, but because Luna was so pure that she herself earned a second chance. If this story continues, she would not have any memories of past events, unlike Katie or Harry. I would also develop Katie and Harry more.

But as it stands this is where this story will stay until I free up some more time. At this semi-cliffhanger ending.

If anyone would like, I did make a few notes and will submit this as a challenge to you... because we desperately need more Harry x KatieB stories. I have no idea how we can have so many Daphne or Susan Stories and have like no Katie stories, and half of the ones we do have are of all the Chasers not just Katie.

Hopefully with this written down I can finally get back on track with MG, but below is my *air quotes at my computer desk* "Challenge":

1.) Harry Potter x Katie Bell pairing (No other ones, period. Not even Luna Lovegood)  
2.) SERIOUSLY! NO EXTRA PAIRINGS! (it's so important I put it twice!)  
3.) Use this story as a jump off point and pick up with Harry getting on the Hogwarts express at either Year One or Two. I'm not picky. (IE: Pick up with them crossing over the barrier to the new timeline, not rewriting my existing story.)  
4.) Must have an Evil Dumbledore that is actively trying to sway Harry  
5.) The timeline must have differences that throw Harry and Katie off. Things can not occur the exact same as they experience them before. That is the point, this isn't exactly time travel. It is dimension hopping with them replacing their current bodies.

That's it, I'm not super picky about it, but if this spawns even 1 more HPxKB story that doesn't suck, that would be absolutely worth it. When/IF I start writing this story, I will be starting it as a new story, not continuing with this. It will start right after they cross the barrier.

Until my MG update I wish you all the best! And please don't forget to smile.

I just finish MG Chapter 4 and I'm putting up a poll on here, I want to see what people would like to see next. Birth of the Shadowmancer Chapter 5 or the first chapter of the KatieB X Harry story A Second Chance. The poll is on my profile page. Please vote as I have inspiration to continue both stories :3


End file.
